Lost And Found
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: Sequal to The Sorcerer's Friend. Antvenom and his friends go on an adventure around Coal Town looking for Ant's past. Includes: xrpmx13, CaptainSparklez, and Antvenom. May contain Sparkant. Rated T just to be safe.
1. 1: Turning Around?

**A/N: This is the sequal to The Sorcerer's Friend which is the sequal to Facing The Truth. Basically what I'm saying is that if you haven't read either of them ypu may be a bit confused.**

**To those who have read them I have IMPORTANT info to tell you before you read this one. This takes place at the same time as The Sorcerer's Friend.**

**Sorry the first chapter is really short but I'll be posting chapter 2 on New Years Eve/Day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Ant stared at the ground lost in thought while the other seven; Jerome, Mitch, Ian, Ryan, Sparklez, Bodil, and the mudkip; had a debate on what is better X-run or regular parkour. They all sat in a small clearing in the forest eating lunch. They had decided to take a break from their journey and rest. After all they still have a day and a half before they'd reach their destination: Craft City.

"Hey Ant are you felling okay?" Mitch asked.

"Wha?" Ant looked to Mitch as he came back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Mitch asked again. "You've been spacing out."

"Yeah, just thinking," he replied.

"About what?" Jerome asked.

"Eden and Aden. I feel like I've met them before."

"Really!? Where!?"

"Back there in Coal Town."

"Well you met Aden there but you met Eden back at the base right?" Ian questioned.

"I meant before the last week or so. I feel like I've known them for years since I was just a little kid" Ant clarified.

"How do you not know if you've met them before?" Quentin asked.

Ant sighed. "I didn't tell anyone the other night because it's kind of a touchy subject for me but I have amnesia." A few gasps were heard as Ant continued. "I don't remember much from before I lived in Craft City err... back then it was Machinima Town wasn't it?"

"Wait slow down for a minute!" Mitch exclaimed. "What you're telling us is that you don't remember much of anything before meeting us?" Ant nodded. "Okay, so you think that you may have been to that town at so point in your past?" Another nod.

"Hey do you think that you could remember your past if you want back there?" Quentin asked.

"I don't know," Ant replied. "It might be possible but there's no way to know for sure."

"Yes there is," Bodil objected.

"Dude you gotta go back!" Jerome agreed.

"But-" Ant tried to protest but was cut off by Mitch.

"We can handle everything in Craft City while you, Ryan, and Mr. Sparkleypants go back to Coal Town."

"You sure?"

"Yeah buddy!"

"Come on, Ant, it's worth a shot isn't ?" Sparklez asked trying to convince him to go back.

"I suppose," Ant mumbled thoughtfully.

"Well then, what are we waiting fir!?" Ryan asked sarcastically as he grabbed Ant's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go!"

"Alright." Ant smiled. "See you guys later!" Ant waved to the rest of the group as he, Ryan, and Sparklez started down the path back to Coal Town.


	2. 2: Treehouse

**Sparklez' POV**

"So where should we start?" I asked upon reaching our destination of Coal Town.

"I don't know," Ryan answered me before we both turned Ant.

He looked around the town for a few moments . "There." He pointed to a jungle just outside of town. "Let's start there."

"You wanna start looking for your memory _there_," Ryan asked him. "It's a _jungle_."

"Yeah but it feels like the most familiar place around here." Ant explained.

"Alright, let's go then."

We trudged through the jungle for ten minutes until we found an old treehouse. It's old enough to have vines growing over it but not old enough to be completely covered in them. The structure is small, made mostly of wood, and looks unfinished. For now it's just a single room sitting on one of the lower branches of a jungle tree. The corners of the treehouse are made of cobblestone and the roof is made of stone slabs. There are holes in the wall that were most likely left for windows or doors to add more to the simple treehouse.

"Should we find a w-" I cut myself off when I turned to face my two friends. Ryan is gazing up at the treehouse like I was just moments ago. However Ant is frozen in place staring at nothing. His eyes are glazed over as if he's in some kind of trance. "Ant, are you okay?"

Hearing the concern in my voice Ryan turned his attention to our frozen friend as well. "Hey Ant, you okay man?" He rested his hand on Ant's shoulder but he still doesn't respond. "Ant! Hey Antvenom!" Ryan called waving his blocky hand in front of Ant's face. We continued trying to get his attention and snap him out of his trance. Then suddenly he collapsed.

"Taylor!"

**Ant's POV**

"So where should we start?" Sparklez asked as we walked into Coal Town.

"I don't know," Ryan replied. Then they both turned to me, obviously looking for an answer.

I gazed around town trying to find a good spot to start searching for my memory. I was just about to suggest going to the town hall and talking to the mayor when my gaze landed on a jungle just outside the town. "There," I decide pointing to the jungle. "Let's start there."

"You wanna start looking for your memory _there_," Ryan question me. "It's a _jungle_."

"Yeah but it feels like the most familiar place around here."

"Alright, let's go then."

We traveled deep into the dense jungle. We stopped once we came upon a tree with a small treehouse resting on one of its branches. But then I noticed that one moment the treehouse was there and the next it was gone.

_"Ant, do you think this is far enough from town?" A small boy standing next to me asked._

_"Yeah, this should be far enough," I replied. "Where do you want to build it?"_

_"Right there." He pointed at a low branch of the tree directly in front of us._

_"Okay!" I smiled down at the boy who couldn't have been more than a year or two younger than me. "Race ya there!" I called out as I started running for the tree._

_"No fair Ant! You got a head start!" The boy cried out running after me._

_"Who said I was playing fair?" I retorted as I used the vines on the tree trunk to help me climb it._

_"Well in that case I'll just use this." I glanced below me only to see the boy holding an ender pearl in his hand aiming it up at the branch._

_"**** don't!" I cried out in fear as I dropped from the tree. Pain shoot up my leg as I landed on the jungle floor bit I didn't care. I just snatched the ender pearl out of his hand before he could throw._

_He grinned. "Why not Ant? It's just an ender pearl. It's not like it's gonna kill me."_

_"Maybe if you were wearing armor it'd be different. __ It takes over half your health w__hen you use an ender pearl and you're not wearing any armor. Plus if you miss you __**will die **__from fall damage!"_

_"Alright then I won't use it."_

_"Thank you." I sighed in relief giving him the ender pearl back._

_"But..." He continued as he pocketed the green sphere. "Only if you race me up the tree fair and square."_

_"Deal." I smiled and held out my hand. _

_He grinned and shook my hand. "Deal."_

_"Ready?" He nodded. "Three."_

_"Two."_

_"One."_

_"Go!"_

I woke up with a start.

"Ant you're awake!" I groaned in response. Ryan's voice sounded ten times louder than normal and my head was pounding. I shielded my eyes as I caught a glimpse of sunlight that only seemed to make my headache worse. Suddenly the obnoxious light disappeared. I uncovered my eyes to see Sparklez leaning over me. Something was different about him thou. It took me a second to realize that he isn't wearing his usual jacket instead he just wearing his white undershirt. Then I noticed the soft substance under my head protecting it from the harsh ground. 'It must be his jacket.' I smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Ant are you okay?" He asked gently.

"What happened?" I mumbled as I attempt to sit up with the help of Sparklez and Ryan.

"You like zoned out for a few minutes and passed out." Ryan explained.

"Can a little softer? I have a headache."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Thanks."

"Ant what happened while you were zoned out?" Sparklez asked.

"I... I think I remembered something."


End file.
